To fabricate a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display, a variety of processes, such as photolithography, etching, ashing, ion implantation, and film deposition processes, may be performed on or to a substrate. Each process is performed in a chamber.
The chamber may be configured to isolate an internal space from an outer space during the process. The chamber may be opened when the substrate is loaded therein or unloaded therefrom. The opening and closing of the chamber may be achieved using several hydraulic cylinders. For example, the chamber may be opened or closed depending on an amount of fluid to be supplied to the hydraulic cylinder.